


Restless nights

by Thisisbetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Dom Betty Cooper, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Slapping, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones-centric, Light Dom/sub, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sub Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisbetty/pseuds/Thisisbetty
Summary: Jughead's not been sleeping lately. And Betty does what every girlfriend would do. Taking care of her partner. But...in her own way...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Restless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Here is a new story with my two favorite babies in it. I hope you enjoy reading it!

_Knock knock knock._

  
_No answer._

  
She gets worried. Why is he not opening the door?

  
"Hi." A very tired Jughead opens the door after so many knocks.

  
"Hey you!" She smiles at him,clearly seeing that he is not ok but tries to not show it.

  
"What's up?I didn't expect you to come by?" He says trying to cover up his tiredness.

  
"I _texted_ you like 5 times Jug." She says knowingly and he sends her an apologetic look.

  
"It is ok Juggie. I just came to give you this." She hands him his books that he accidently left at the blue and gold.

  
"Oh i must have forgotten to take these. Haha silly me." He says as he takes the books from her hands. _You are not focused love..._

  
"It is ok." She laughs softly. "Juggie...actually my mom is gonna be out of town for the weekend. And i hate staying at our home. Can i come and stay with you?" She asks cutely.

  
"Of course Betts you don't even have to ask." He smiles.

  
"Ok great then!" She claps her hands. "Can you give me a key?In case i come too early?" She asks hesitantly. He nodds and goes inside to find the other key for his trailer. She looks inside of his trailer. She didn't need a key she could always open the doors with her bobby pin. She just wanted to take a look inside.

  
_A few dirty cups lying around his kitchen and living room. He has been drinking coffee a lot._

  
"Here." He gives her the key and she smiles brightly.

  
_"_ I might have a little suprise for you tomorrow." She kisses his cheek and starts walking away immediately. "See you tomorrow!" She shouts.

  
"See ya!" He shouts back.

  
_This girl is driving him crazy and making him happy all at the same time._  
~~~  
She opens the door slowly to see a very awake Jughead sitting in front of his computer.

  
"Oh hi Betts." He said in that tired tone again. He didn't sleep last night either.

  
"Hey Juggie." She slowly steps closer to him while he leans in to take another sip of his coffee but she stops him with one hand. "No coffee." She says as he pulls his hand back.

  
"Why?Did you read some sort of article about how unhealthy it is?" He laughs but she keeps her serious face.

  
"Don't question me Juggie. Just do what i say. Now close your computer." He looks so confused but does everything as she says.

  
"Ok...what is going on?" He asks while he was slowly getting worried.

  
"Do you trust me Juggie?" She asks softly. He nodds without a second thought.

  
"I wanna take care of you today. But i need you to let me." She says and cups his cheek with one hand.

  
"W-what do you mean?" He says still feeling confused as ever.

  
"You will see. But now...will you let me tie your hands together?" She pulls out a piece of cloth and a piece of soft ribbon out of her pocket and looks at him for approval. He hesitates.

  
"I promise i won't do anything that you are not ok with. Just...trust me honey ok?" He gulps once again but nodds holding his hands up for her.

"Good...Now,we wouldn't want your cute hands to get sweaty would we?" She puts the piece of cloth between his hands and then ties his hands together with the ribbon. He watches her carefully,not knowing what is gonna happen next. She kisses his hands when she finishes and she stands up and kisses his forehead.

  
"Come here." She pats the chair in the kitchen. He stands up and walks to the kitchen and sits down where she showed him to. "I know you don't like eating breakfast so i prepared some lunch and brought it here." She smiles and starts heating up the things she brought.

  
"You seriously didn't have to do that." He says feeling guilty for making her girlfriend work.

  
"Shh Juggie." She brings the bowl of now hot soup and puts it on the table. "Tell me if it is too hot alright?" She blows a little to make the soup colder and then brings the spoon to his mouth.

"Open your mouth baby" She orders softly and he opens his mouth to taste the amazing soup she has made.

  
"It has been years since i had some homemade meal." He laughs but she feels the sadness behind it. _I am gonna take really good care of your broken soul_ she thinks to herself as she keeps feeding him.

  
As soon as he is done Betty wipes his mouth with a tissue and stands up. "Are you feeling up for a second meal?" She asks him softly. He shakes his head. "I am so full right now." He says and she smiles walking closer to him. She kisses him softly. "Now we need to get you in bed Juggie. You look so tired" She slowly combs his hair and his eyes fall shut. She tugs at his hair enough to warn him. "Come on baby." He stands up and Betty leads him to his bedroom slowly. 

  
"Betts i just woke up do i really have to?" He says almost pleading. _Such a liar._ Betty thinks. _I have to learn the real reason why he doesn't wanna sleep._  
Betty lays down on his bed and gets under the covers and pats her side to inform him that he needs to lie down. He groans but when Betty pats her side again he lays down next to her and Betty wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

  
"I know how much you need this Juggie. Close your eyes." She orders softly and smiles as he does as she says. She slowly starts combing his long dark curls and kisses his temple. After a while her arm starts getting numb so she slowly pulls her arm away from his shoulders which makes him jump in response. "Please don't go." He pleads sleepyly. "Shhh i am not going anywhere don't worry sweety. We have a lot of things to do when you wake up. So now...close your beautiful eyes for me." She says as she keeps combing his hair and he nodds and his eyelids feel heavy again.

  
"Do i have to sleep with these on?" He points at his hands with his head. "Is it really bothering you love?" She asks gently. "No...it is just...different." he shifts a bit and Betty kisses her cheek. "Sleep baby. You need it." She starts combing his hair more intensy as she feels him relax and his breathing becomes heavy. She admires his beauty while he is sleeping and smiles to herself. _The only thing she knew about his parents was that they sucked at being great parents to him._

  
After a few hours Jughead slowly opened his eyes and tried to understand what was happening. When he looked at his hands he remembered. When he looked around,the room was dark and he felt vulnerable.

  
"Betty?" He called into the darkness and got rewarded with a few footsteps that he registered to hear before he started panicking.

  
"Shhh i am here Juggie calm down." She started combing his hair with one hand and put her other hand on her shoulder. He immediately calmed down and Betty turned on the lights. "How did you sleep?" She asked softly.

  
"Great...But what is going on?I still don't understand why we are doing all of this." He sounds confused but when she looks at his eyes...she sees that he is actually scared.

  
"Babe,like i told you. You will understand when the right time comes. Now...stop asking questions." She pulls him up by his shoulders and leads him to sit down on his knees on the floor.

  
"Now...I am gonna untie your hands and then i will tie them at your back understood?" He nodds and holds his hands up for her. She slowly unties them and brings them to his back to tie them again.

"You alright?" She asks after tying his hands and sits in front of him. He nodds and with that Betty slaps him in the face. Not too hard but hard enough for him to get the message.

  
"I want you to talk to me. Answer my question with words ok?" She asks more sternly. He is still confused and in shock after the slap but he stops himself from nodding.

  
"I-i am sorry...Yes i am ok." He says and Betty leans in to play with some of his dark black hair.

"Good boy." She smiles and keeps combing his hair softly. _Let's see what is really bothering you Juggie._

  
She leans in to his lips and then pulls away to start kissing his jaw and slowly going to his neck.

"You are a really good boyfriend to me." She says as she sucks a bruise on his neck and Jughead couldn't keep himself silent anymore.

  
"You are so caring,so beautiful and so thrustworthy." She says and keeps kissing him and he starts struggling against his restraints. She rubbs his shoulders gently but with enough pressure. "Or...you _were."_

She says and pulls away from him to look at his eyes. He looks at her confused. "Now now...what happened to my good boy Juggie?Do you know what you did wrong?" She asks softly. "I-i don't know..." He says trying to think about the things he has done.

Another slap lands on his face but harder this time. She starts playing with his hair right after she does it. "You started lying Juggie. You started lying to me a lot." He looks at her confused as his face starts getting redder from the force of the slap. "Why do you keep lying to me Juggie?" She asks softly as she runs her fingers through his hair. "I-i don't know w-what you are talking about."

His voice trembles a little which almost makes Betty want to stop doing this. But she knows that he wouldn't talk to her if she didn't get him into the right headspace.

  
She tugs his hair a little bit "You sure?" She asks with a stern voice. "I don't know!" He snaps and she tugs his hair harshly this time which causes him to arch his back and make a small sound in pain. "You haven't slept in days or maybe even weeks Jughead!Tell me.the.truth.right.now!" His eyes start to get watery as she keeps her tight hold on his hair.

  
"You are not gonna answer me?Fine!" She slaps him three times in a row,on the other cheek this time. He cries out.

"I am sorry...I-i..." A few tears start falling down his cheeks and she let's go of his hair and sneaks her hands around his body to release his hands fastly. As soon as she opens his hands he hugs her closer and sobs into her neck while Betty rubbs his back soothingly. "I was t-tryi-" he tries to talk between his sobs. "Shhh Juggie...Just breathe." She kisses the side of his head as he trembles around her. _Oh my poor love...I will make you feel so loved..._

  
After a few minutes his breathing calms down as his cries slowly die out. "Hey..." She pulls his face out of her neck and holds his face in her hands. "Are you ready to talk?" He nodds and looks down. "Keep the eye contact baby." He looks at her immediately and she smiles.

  
"I...I thought i was fine but...I guess i never truly got over...that night..." She knew what he meant. _The night Penny tortured him..._

  
"Go on honey...it is ok i am listening." She ecourages him to talk more. "I promise you will feel so much better once you talk about it." He nodds and keeps talking. "Penny said something to me that night. That...People around me were just pretending to love me but i wasn't worthy of love. And...She said that...even you didn't love me."

He looks at her eyes as she tilts her head to the side. "I know i know...I know you love me it's just...sometimes when i am alone i think too much...And...I started having horrible nightmares. So i stopped sleeping." He said and she kissed him immediately. "I understand that you feel scared Juggie. I am not mad at you. I would never be. I am just...sad that you thought you can't talk to me about this." She says sweetly.

"I am sorry...I won't do that again." He promises and she smiles and pulls his hands up in her hands and studies the red marks on his wrists and shakes her head. "Did i tie them too tightly?" He shakes his head and looks at her innocently. "I just couldn't stop moving." She smiles softly and hugs him again. "Let's get you in bed sweety. You deserve a really well rest and a really well meal." He smiles at the thought as she pulls him up and he lays down on the bed.

  
After they finish their meals Betty pulls him closer. He smiles and looks at her. "Betty?" He asks softly. His voice now relaxed and happy. "Yes baby?" She answer as she combs his hair. "Why did you do this?" He asks. She sits up and pulls his head to her shoulder. "You always show yourself as a really strong person. And you are strong. But...it is ok to need to be held sometimes. I wanted to be the one who is holding you." She smiles softly. He chuckles and looks at her "Thank you...I never knew i needed this so much." He laughs again. And she smiles at his confession.  
_"Oh honey...It is not over yet. We have another long day ahead of us."_

(Let me know in the comments if you want a second part of this🙃)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story!Let me know what you think in the comments!Let's talk😹💘


End file.
